Father's Rivalry
by PhoenixTsutanai
Summary: Expanding on Mr. Suoh and Otori's conversation at the end of the series. First fanfiction, new to summaries. Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. The first part is from the conversation at the end of the series so if you haven't finished it yet, there might be spoilers later on. Rated M for future chapters.

Mr. Otori- "Yes, let us be friendly, like our sons."

Mr. Suoh- "Ah, hai, hai."

Mr. Otori- "I just wanted to confirm something with you. That special student girl… I think Fujioka Haruhi was her name. I was thinking about having her be Kyouya's bride in the future. Just keep that in mind."

Mr. Suoh- "Looks like I can't be friends with you just yet after all."

Mr. Otori- "I wouldn't mind anything less, but I will not back away from this issue."

Nearing the end of the two years since the 'Runaway Prince' incident the Host Club is preparing for the festival. Since then, Haruhi still attends the Host Club but focused on studying making her the top of her class. We join our young heroin in amidst her juggling studies and part time hosting.

Kyoya- "Oh Haruhi, what are you doing here?"

Kyoya asks sitting in the music room with his computer in front of him looking at a confused Haruhi.

Haruhi- "I thought the Host Club was setting up today."

Kyoya- "Oh, that's starting tomorrow. Tamaki and the others are 'Going out to find inspiration' and then Tamaki rushed out like he always does."

Kyoya says with his usual indifference.

Haruhi- "I see. Can I get you something Kyoya-sempai?"

Haruhi asks smiling. Kyoya looks at his empty tea cup still having remnants of coffee linger near the edge.

Kyoya- "Well if you don't mind, I would appreciate some coffee."

Haruhi gives a slight nod before leaning over picking up the ornate tea cup and matching saucer. As Haruhi walks to the coffee maker, she turns her head slightly.

Haruhi- "What brew would you li—"

Haruhi was cut off when her foot got caught under one of the exotic rugs. Haruhi look in front of her with her eyes open wide only to find the floor getting closer. Haruhi grit her teeth and shut her eyes. She heard a breaking sound of the cup and saucer hitting the hardwood but felt no pain. Instead of feeling cold hardwood she felt something warm and comfortable. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on top of Kyoya in a small embrace. It felt like an eternity before Haruhi started to adjust herself and slowly getting off of Kyoya.

Haruhi- "G-gomen Kyoya-sempai…"

Kyoya immediately snapped out of the daze he was in as soon as he heard the door handle being opened. Kyoya immediately picked Haruhi up by her hands as then he proceeded to kneel down and put the shards of the cup and saucer on a piece of cloth that was tucked away in his pocket moments before.

Haruhi snapped her head at the door opening and an all too familiar blonde flamboyant boy bounded from his walking pace at the sight if his 'daughter'. Haruhi just stared at him with a look that said 'if you try to hug me or pick me up, I'm leaving.' Tamaki immediately stopped in his tracks as he seemed to turn white.

Hikaru- "Whoa boss, that's a first that Haruhi-chan has stopped you fifteen meters away before."

Kaoru- "Maybe she and Kyoya were in the middle of something…" Kaoru said nonchalantly as he noticed Kyoya picking up something they couldn't see. Haruhi's eyes widened and glanced off looking at Kyoya, leaving a small blush on her cheeks as she remembered the position they were in moments ago.

Kyoya finished his task and tied the cloth together placing it in his pocket then getting up and observing the group. Kyoya adjusted his glasses noting that a couple members were missing.

Haruhi-"S-so… where's Mori and Honey-sempai?" Haruhi said desperately trying to change the subject.

Hikaru-"Oh, they wen—"

Hikaru was cut off by the ringing of Kyoya's cell phone; everyone looked at the pocket which held it as Kyoya got it out and flipped it open walking a couple steps as he answered it.

Kyoya-"Yes?" Kyoya's eyes widened as his grip on the phone tightened. "Yes, I understand… Have you discussed this with—" Kyoya shot a glance at Haruhi against his best effort not to. "I see… I will consider this, but there is no guarantee…" Kyoya nodded and closed the phone then he saw everyone staring at him intently.

Hikaru/Kaoru- "Sooo~~~ what was that about?" The twins say in unison as they lean in close to Kyoya.

Kyoya-"That is none of your concern." Kyoya says coldly and walks out of the music room. After he's out of sight Kyoya sends a text to Haruhi knowing she keeps her texts on vibrate.

Tamaki-"Now that's odd, Kyoya rarely says that about a phone call…"

Haruhi looks at her phone and tries to get out of the music room while the rest are discussing Kyoya's odd behavior.

**Haruhi-san, meet me at the front gate in ten minutes. I have something to discuss with you. -Kyoya**

Haruhi looks around after reaching the gate. She spots the Shadow King waiting under a nearby tree with his usual grimace when he's thinking hard about something. Haruhi leans on the tree trunk next to him. She looks down noting that Kyoya hasn't noticed her yet.

Haruhi-"Kyoya-sempai?"

Kyoya looks up at her with a slight blush on his face; his eyes go from shocked to the normal distant in a moment. Kyoya got up from his sitting posture as he turned to Haruhi.

Kyoya-"Thank you for meeting me Haruhi… I'm sure you are wondering what the conversation I had on the phone had been about."

Haruhi-"Well it's up to you if you want to share something but I won't hold you against not telling me anything."

Well this is my first fanfiction so a few things may be a little off, tell me what you think and any suggestions will be useful ^_^. I'm making this a series and I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya glances at his phone then back at Haruhi as if trying to decide whether or not to tell her what his father has instructed him to do.

Haruhi-"If there's something you want to talk about I'll listen. But please, don't feel obligated to tell me something if you are concerned about how I will react or how I feel about something…" Haruhi says sensing some tension in the air. Kyoya simply nods and goes back into his normal posture with the distant gaze from before.

Kyoya-"I'll keep that in mind. After we get the idea of what we're doing for the festival from Tamaki would you like to accompany me for lunch?" Kyoya's hand moving out of Haruhi's sight, releases the tension in a vice grip.

Haruhi-"Sure. That will give us some time to catch up." Haruhi smiles and glances up to the Music Room's window. "Shall we head back?"

Kyoya nods and starts taking his large strides to catch up to Haruhi, and then slowing down considerably so he doesn't pass her. Kyoya glances at Haruhi seeing her usual host smile then, just for a moment, it disappeared. _Strange… that's a new smile, if it isn't it's my first time seeing it._ Kyoya looked ahead so as not to arouse suspicion.

Kyoya opens the overly large door to the Music Room for Haruhi as he offers a small bow hiding his grin from her. Haruhi can't help but chuckle slightly as she goes into the host club ahead of him. Immediately Hikaru and Kaoru greet her with their usual familiarity.

Hikaru-"Hey Haruhi-chan, we're going to a new theme park today. Do you want to come along? I hear it's supposed to be fantastic."

Haruhi-"Sorry, not today. I have plans already." Haruhi steals a glance at Kyoya.

Kyoya adjusts his glasses as he steps through the doorway. In the corner Kyoya sees Tamaki talking on the phone emphatically. _No doubt he's telling Mori and Honey about the 'inspiration' and what we're doing for the festival this year._ Kyoya sits down across from Tamaki as he looks at Tamaki's notes and magazines across the table.

Tamaki finishes his phone conversation and calls everyone to sit down where Kyoya is sitting.

Tamaki-"As all of you know, we are doing an event for the festival this year and the theme will be~~… Vampires!!"

Kyoya's reaction was a glance at Haruhi [who is sitting next to him], a flash of images surfaces inside his mind of Kyoya as a vampire and Haruhi a fair maiden who he was dying to taste her neck. His eyes widened and snapped out of the fantasy as someone was calling his name.

Haruhi-"Kyoya-sempai, are you alright? You've been staring at me for awhile…" Haruhi said in a hushed tone so only Kyoya could hear. Kyoya blushed uncontrollably as he turned his head from her then nodding in response.

Haruhi simply stared at Kyoya's expression then realizing he was in a dream-like state almost excited her. Haruhi had to control herself not to smirk at this. Haruhi leaned forward to make it seam she was looking at the papers but her true intention was apparent as she leaned on Kyoya's side for a prolonged amount of time.

Kyoya was in a state of confusion and restraining himself not to react to Haruhi's movements. It seemed like ages before Tamaki's description of the décor would entail. When Kyoya finally was able to step out of the room he let out a small sigh then glancing at his watch he was shocked to see it was much later than expected. _I wonder if Haruhi will meet me this late… I did say for lunch but now…_ Just as Kyoya was reaching for the door to the music room he heard it open and Haruhi pulling it towards herself.

Haruhi-"So Kyoya-sempai, are we still on for 'lunch'?" Haruhi couldn't help but giggle at her comment.

Kyoya smirked and responded, "Well if you would like, we could have dinner instead."

Haruhi nodded and walked towards him. "But I will have to change first." Haruhi smiled at Kyoya but not her host smile this time.

Kyoya turned to the hallway and said, "Well, I could drive you home and wait for you to change." Kyoya glanced back at her to see her reaction. Haruhi nodded and caught up to Kyoya saying, "That would be good… If I'm not imposing on you I mean…"

Kyoya-"Not at all, I'm happy to do it." Kyoya smiles and heads to the front of the school. Kyoya and Haruhi got into Kyoya's car as they were driven off to Haruhi's house by one of the Otori drivers assigned to Kyoya.

Haruhi leaned against the side looking out the window with her left hand supporting her chin, as her right hand lay gently on the space beside her. Kyoya couldn't help but stare at her for awhile not knowing he was smiling.

As soon as the car pulled up to the apartment complex Haruhi opened her door and walked inside her apartment. Kyoya, unsure of either waiting in the car or going inside let out a soft sight deciding waiting in the car was best. Several minutes later, Haruhi stepped out of her apartment wearing a Chinese dress with her hair in a bun as well as makeup on. Kyoya decided that her 'father' helped with the makeup since Haruhi hasn't worn any before. Kyoya got out of the car and met her as she came down the stairs.

Kyoya-"Might I say, you look absolutely stunning Haruhi-san." Kyoya couldn't help but smile when he said this.

Haruhi couldn't help but blush slightly and glance at the ground, "T-thank you Kyoya-sempai…"

Kyoya-"No need to use sempai now, if you do people in our class would try to uncover who you are." Kyoya offered his hand to Haruhi; she nodded and took Kyoya's hand as he led Haruhi back to the car. When Haruhi was seated, Kyoya went around to the other side and told the driver where to go when he got seated beside Haruhi.

Haruhi-"Kyoya-sama, do you go out to restaurants very often?"

Kyoya-"Please, just Kyoya is fine. And to your question, I go to restaurants only on occasion or meetings with my father's business partners. This is the first time I go with someone just for the enjoyment."

Haruhi-"K-Kyoya…" Haruhi says as if testing the name before using it without anything after it.

I know, this isn't a good stopping point but there will be the continuation of the date and probably lemons in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading this and hopefully continue to read it ^^


	3. A new development

Kyoya checks the time as if trying to ease himself of the increased tension of realizing that the time and place would be considered a 'date'. Since he had never been on one, he was nervous but would never let his mask of indifference show it. But there was one factor he didn't account for; Haruhi. Despite his best efforts to hide it from her, she could see at least a hint that he was nervous. _I wonder why he's nervous… It's not like Kyoya-sempai to be nervous of something like… unless… no, no that can't be it. Can it?_ Haruhi looks at Kyoya as if trying to see into his mind and figure out if he thinks this is a date. Haruhi, feeling her heart rate increase feels nervous and excited for reasons unknown to her conscious mind.

As the car stopped in front of a classy restaurant, the driver opened Kyoya's door which was closest to the entrance. Kyoya got out and opened the door for Haruhi. Kyoya couldn't help but notice how long Haruhi has let her hair grow in the past year; when Tamaki noticed it he objected but her fans loved how 'he' was getting it long thus it stayed.

Haruhi smiled, taking Kyoya's hand while she got out and let Kyoya guide her to the entrance. When she inquired as to why this restaurant, Kyoya simply responded, "Because this one has the best Tuna my family is aware of, as well as other seafood dishes."

Haruhi smiled contently at his response as if approving of Kyoya's tendency to suit her tastes. Haruhi didn't even notice Kyoya talking to the host who seated them right away, no doubt because of the Otori name. When they were seated and their orders taken by the waiter, an awkward silence fell upon the couple. It was finally broken when Kyoya cleared his throat.

Haruhi-"Y-yes… Is something the matter Kyoya?"

Kyoya-"No, it's just… you've been very quiet Haruhi. Is this atmosphere bothering you?"

Haruhi-"Not at all, it's just…"

Kyoya-"Just what…?"

Haruhi-"It feels like people are staring at us."

Kyoya-"Well that's to be expected, but don't let it bother you. It's rare for one of the Otori sons to bring someone here like this… If it's making you uncomfortable, we can go somewhere else."

Haruhi-"No, its fine… So, Kyoya… do you think the festival will go well?"

Kyoya-"Well, if you're worried about our part in it, the funds are there since this year nobody knocked over any 1,000,000 yen vases."

Haruhi slunk in her seat glaring at Kyoya responding to him a little annoyed, "I told you, I was really sorry for that. Why do you bring it up so often?"

Kyoya-"It's no matter; it was a replica anyway…" Kyoya's eyes widened realizing his slip-up. Kyoya looks at Haruhi who was in a state of shock then to anger.

Haruhi-"Y-You mean… all that time… could have been avoided?" Haruhi grit her teeth with more annoyance than rage.

Kyoya-"Technically, yes but looking back on it now, would you want to just study back then and not get involved with the Host Club?"

After a long pause, Haruhi was about to say something when the waiter brought their food. With the waiter leaving, Haruhi sighs a little giving Kyoya a small smile, "I guess not." The rest of the evening was uneventful besides a few idle conversations between the two.

-------------------------------------------------

Kyoya steps out of the car then going around the other side opening Haruhi's door. Haruhi steps out wearing a small smile. "May I walk you to your door Haruhi-san?" Kyoya said gazing at her, she responded, "Sure… Kyoya-sempai.. are you feeling alright? You're acting a bit strange?"

Kyoya-"Am I? I'm sorry about that.. the idea of a vampire theme must be getting to me." Kyoya said as he started walking with Haruhi to her door.

Haruhi-"Oh come one, you'll look great in a vampire get up." Haruhi lets out a small giggle.

Kyoya-"Well I think Tamaki wants to put you in an 18th century dress than a vampire costume Haruhi-san. Although, I have to admit… I would like seeing that." Kyoya says smiling hoping to get a reaction from Haruhi.

Haruhi-"As long as it's not too embarrassing I'll be fine." Haruhi stops in front of her door looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya-"Well then, I look forward to seeing you in it." Kyoya leans in and kisses Haruhi's cheek. Kyoya's eyes widen suddenly aware of what his body did without his consent. Kyoya leaned back as smoothly as he was able while trying not to blush. Haruhi went inside and shut the door trying to sort out what just happened.

-------------------------------------------------

We join the leader of the madness in his home as usual but Tamaki receives an unexpected phone call…

Mr. Suoh-"Hello Tamaki, how are you doing?"

Tamaki-"Oh, Suoh-sama, it is good to hear from you…"

Mr. Suoh-"Please Tamaki, no need for formalities. I'd like for you to call me Otou-san [a.k.a. Father]. But that might be asking too much.. Anyway, I have news… Your Grandmother and I agree that Haruhi would be… should be in the Suoh family. Her reputation in the Debate Club is getting to be well-known."

Tamaki-"So, what are you suggesting Father? I mean, I like Haruhi but I'm not sure if it's in that kind of way…"

Mr. Suoh-"Well you better sort out your feelings about this soon, Kyoya might be trying to get Haruhi into the Otori family as we speak."

Tamaki-"What do you mean? Kyoya is interested in Haruhi?"

Mr. Suoh-"Mr. Otori may have offered Kyoya the chance to run the family if he is able to get Haruhi's hand in marriage. We were discussing this on the day of the Festival two years ago."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait ^^;;; I was having trouble with Kyoya's character. Hopefully the next chapter will be more enjoyable along with some 'friendly' competition. Please R&R I'm open to suggestions of characters and what you would like the next chapter to contain.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, first of all, sorry I took so long to update. Second, this contains shonen-ai just a trial run before a full on twincest chapter. I'm thinking of having a few 'clients' finding out Haruhi's true gender. If you like this idea put it in a review and if you want for a certain scene to be in the chapters to come tell me about it ^^.

______________________________________________________________

Haruhi arrives at the gates of Ouran at her usual time, but she sees something unexpected. Haruhi has seen the festival set up before but it always catches her off-guard seeing huge construction and students ordering workers around. Haruhi makes her way upstairs where the twins Hikaru and Kaoru meet her.

Haruhi-"Uhm… those are the Vampire costumes then?" Haruhi says with almost annoyance seeing the pair in large cloaks with fangs.

Hikaru-"Yep, oh that reminds me… Your costume is in the Club Room Haruhi-san. Kaoru.. do you think the rest of the members are waiting for us?"

Kaoru-"We did say we'd be right back, we went outside to test the effectiveness of the outfits."

Haruhi-"Oh great… how many girls passed out this time?" Haruhi says staring at them knowing all the girl seems to faint every time they try their 'twincest' technique. A few times she wondered if they really do the things they claim to.

Haruhi heads up to the Club Room finding the rest of the Club in there; Honey-senpai looked even cuter than normal wearing the mini-vampire get up, Mori looked like he was made for the outfit, of course Tamaki had a frilly shirt from England's 16th century going along with the cloak.

Honey-"Haruhi~chan~~ (insert flower)" Honey said as he runs over to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiles and kneels down scooping her cute senpai into her arms.

Haruhi-"Ohayou~ Honey-senpai, how have you been?" Haruhi smiles and stands up holding Honey in her arms.

Honey-"I missed you Haru-chan~" Honey had small little tears forming looking at Haruhi with big 'puppy dog' eyes. Haruhi smiles responding, "I missed you too Honey-senpai. Your outfit looks great, and the fangs almost look real… wonder who did them."

Honey-"You like them?" Honey smiles running his tongue along the edge of one the k-nines, Honey leans in placing a small kiss on Haruhi's neck letting the vampire teeth prick her neck making sure not to puncture it though. Honey leans back smiling.

As soon as Honey kissed Haruhi's neck Tamaki went up in a storm with his classic reaction, "W-w-w-what are you doing Honey-senpai, you said you weren't doing that bet." Haruhi stared at him and responded coldly, "What bet?" Tamaki got chills down his spine.

Kyoya stepped out from one of the other rooms, "Let me elaborate… Tamaki thought Haruhi should wear one dress, a few of the Club members disagreed pointing to a different one. After almost 20 minutes of arguing Mori came up with a 'contest' if you will… The first one to give Haruhi a 'vampire' kiss on the neck could choose what she will wear for the festival." Kyoya adjusted his glasses looking at the group.

Honey-"Well the other dresses didn't seem to suit Haruhi so I wanted her to wear that one." Honey pointed to a dress with pink edges, mainly white. It was a variant of a ballroom dress with frills down the middle and edges, the top was a shoulder cut-off making it look like the shoulders had small spheres in them. The edge of the top where the collarbone would be was layered in white lace using an intricate design. The pattern on the dress was a stitch of what looked like vines interlinking with a few rose patterns.

Haruhi looked at the dress in amazement, setting Honey down Haruhi walked over to the dress running her fingers over the lace. Haruhi looked back at Honey, "So… This one Honey-senpai?"

Honey-"Hai~ I think it will look good on you Haru-chan."

Haruhi looked back and smiled. Haruhi took the dress off of the manikin and took it to the room she normally uses to change, closing the door she put a 'changing room' sign on the door before closing it.

Kaoru and Hikaru enter the clubroom seeing everyone there Kaoru looked at the three manikins they lined up earlier but one didn't have a dress on it. Kaoru dashes over to the row then looking back at Hikaru. "Hikaru~ o-our dress… it's still here.."

Hikaru looks at Kaoru in empathy as he walks over to his brother "It's alright Kaoru, I'm sure if Haruhi wanted to, she would have chosen that one. It just means that we don't know her tastes is all." Kaoru looks up at Hikaru tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, "But Hikaru, I Really~ wanted to see Haruhi wear this one." Kaoru says pointing to their specially designed dress still on the manikin. Hikaru smiles and caresses Kaoru's cheek "It's alright Kaoru, we can use another excuse to get her to wear it. Besides you have me don't you?" Hikaru smiles bending down and kissing the tears away that were hidden in Kaoru's eyes.

Tamaki paces back and forth with a serious look on his face. Kyoya brushes it off as one of Tamaki's 'moments' and tries to figure out the lighting of the room for the Festival. Several minutes later Haruhi steps out of the dressing room. Immediately Tamaki is at her side commenting how breathe-taking she looks, unfortunately for him Haruhi is a little distant around Tamaki. Haruhi's thoughts were still on the night she and Kyoya shared, examining every line and every reaction from Kyoya.

Honey runs up to Haruhi smiling with a twinkle in his eyes like always, "Wow~ Haruhi-chan you look great." Honey smiles holding Usa-chan. Haruhi smiles kneeling down to her senpai "Arigatou Honey-senpai, so did Kyoya plan some good cakes today?" Honey's eyes lit up more, if that's possible, and nodded grabbing Haruhi's hand and leading her to the table with cakes.

Mori greeted Haruhi as her and Honey-senpai approached the table. Mori's expression was always a mystery to Haruhi(and everyone else except Honey) so she wasn't sure if he ever got angry or sad.

Haruhi-"Honey-senpai… Do you know who picked this dress? I know you chose this one but I saw what would probably be Hikaru and Kaoru's design in the line-up."

Honey-"Oh, that dress? Kyoya did."

Haruhi-"Kyoya-senpai did? Hnn.. I wonder where he got it. There aren't any tags for a brand name on it."

Mori-"Maybe it's costume-made." Mori offered sipping some tea. Haruhi wondered if that was true looking at the dress and the matching long gloves that were in one of the small pockets it had.


End file.
